


Keep us togheter

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Zayn, Baby!Zayn, Infantilism, M/M, Stressed Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was stressed. He had old mistakes, he made new mistakes and he could litteraly feel the weight of them become heavier and heavier and he felt like he would drown sooner or later.</p><p>The other boys had noticed, of course. They where with each other 24/7, of course they would notice that something was wrong. They didn't see the whole picture though, they saw Zayn putting a wall between them, seeing like he was trying to hide away.</p><p>It wasn't until he mentioned to leave the band thatt they understand that something was really wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

Zayn was stressed. He had a lot of old mistakes, he made new mistakes and he could litteraly feel the weight from them pushing him down and he would drown sooner or later.

The other boys had noticed, of course. They where with each other 24/7, of course they would notice when something was wrong. They didn't see the whole picture though, they saw Zayn putting a wall between them, seeing like he was trying to hide from them.

It wasn't until he mentioned to leave the band that they understand that something was really, really wrong.

Posted: 7/October/2015  
Edited: 4/April/2016


	2. Chapter 1 - What if we did it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boys, I need to talk to you"   
> "What is it? You're not leaving are you?" Niall joked, and the other chuckled, but the way Zayn sank a bit in his chair and looked down in the table made them quiet down.
> 
> "Zayn? You're not leaving, right?"

"Boys, I need to talk to you" they sat around the table, Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam ate dinner while Zayn drank some tea Louis hade made. He didn't feel like he could eat, so he had said that he already had.

"What is it? You're not leaving are you?" Niall joked, and the other chuckled, but the way Zayn sank a bit in his chair and looked down in the table made them quiet down.

"Zayn? You're not leaving, right?" Liam said, carefully like he was afraid that Zayn would explode if he raised his voice the slightest.

"I- I mean" Zayn started, but couldn't contuine, it was like his throat hade made a knot and he couldn't press out the words he wanted to say.

"What! Are you quitting?!" Louis high voice threw them out of the silence, and they were just slightly aware of the way Zayn shook.

"You're leaving us, aren't you?! After everything we've done you're just quitting, leaving us!?" Zayn looked down in the table, the way Louis screamed made him feel quilty, vulnerable.

"No, Louis I ju-" he started to talk, but didn't really know what to say so he quieted down once again, letting Louis keep shouting.

"Are you serious! Are you joking Zayn?!" this time it was Liam who screamed, and everyone seemed thrown of since Liam wasn't really the one to scream. 

"Guys, calm down you need to let-" Harry started tryng to make the boys calm down, tugging in Louis shirt to make him sit down again. 

"We've done everything for you Zayn! Are you just leaving us like that, don't these years mean anything for you?! Are you that selfish!" Zayns eyes widened, did they really think he was selfish for wanting this, was he selfish?

"Louis!" Niall was the one to scream now, and he stood up and pointed a finger in Louis face.

"When have Zayn done anything selfish? Are you seriously standing here and acousing Zayn for being selfish! Look at it from his side, haven't you seen how bad he feels? He's litteraly wanting to leave the band, don't you think something is seriously wrong then?!" his face was growing redder and redder by the second, and in the end he was breathing heavily and the silence was practically sufficating them.

"Guys, I don't want to leave the band, you have to understand that. But honestly, I'm am to stressed to keep being in the band. The pressure of taking care of the music, the fans and myself, it's too much." Zayns quiet voice was clear, and everyone stiffened by the words.

"So this is it? You're really gonna leave?" Harry asked, and when Zayn looked up he met Harrys eyes, just begging him to say that he was kiddin and this was all a joke. Zayn shrugged, looking around at them quickly, everyone staring right back at him.

"I don't know, but I can't stay, not like it is right now" he was practically whispering, afraid for the boys reaction. He was just gonna stand up and leave with his tail between his legs when Liam spoke up.

"But what if we took care of you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Soooooo exited for this new story! I'm a bit concerned because I don't have that much ideas so this is probs gonna fail but hey, I can try right??


	3. You in Lou?

”What do you mean Li?” Zayn asked, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows.

”I mean that we could take care of you, yeah? I read somewhere about different stress-relives and they are often based on someone else doing something for you, so that you have to lay a lot of trust in that or those persons” Liam tried to explain.

”What, so we’re gonna take care of him when he knows he’s gonna leave the band anyway, c’mon we all know he’s gonna leave, Zayn have never done something if it doesn't mean he’s getting anything out of it” Louis snaps, and they all look quite shocked at him, expecting Louis to be the one wanting to help the most since he and Zayn are really close.

”You know that isn’t true Louis” Liam says, throwing worried glances at Zayn.

”You know very well that it is true Liam, but for anything, Zayn you can stand up for yourself right now and tell me one thing you’ve done when you haven’t gotten something out of it” Louis spits out like the word burned his tongue, looking at Zayn with the only thing Zayn could see, disgust. He started to see red, because how many things haven’t he given up just because of Louis? So he stood up, the chair making an awful noise again the floor, and met Louis eye.

”You want me to tell you what I’ve done for you? I’m gonna fucking tell you Louis, for the first, I got into this whole music because that’s what you guys wanted to do. I never wanted to do the pop music, I want to do my thing, and this isn’t my thing Louis! In our second year I turned down so many offers for ads, videos and shit that could have made me and the band so much bigger Louis, because I knew that there was something with them that would make sone of you guys uncomfortable! I turned down the biggest ad we probably have ever got offered and that could have made us stars from the start, because I knew you where fucking insecure about your body and wouldn’t want to do it! I skipped so many free days and holidays with my family because you wanted me to go with you when your family hadn’t accepted your homosexuality yet, I missed my mums birthday 2 years!” Zayns face grew redder and redder as he watched Louis sit down stunned, taking it in.

”And I could contouine the whole day Louis, because I’ve given up most of my dreams for all you guys, and now when I say that I want to do something that I wanted to do from the start, you’re calling me selfish and calling me a bad friend!” Zayn turned around and leaved the kitchen, he couldn’t take this shit anymore, he hadn’t done all this just to get it thrown in his face that he was a ’bad person’”

An hour later, after everyone have stayed away from Zayn to let him calm down, the smell of dinner spread through the house and Liam called everyone down to the kitchen. The boys, except Zayn, gathered in the kitchen and no one dared to go up and tell Zayn about dinner. They sat quietly and ate, everyone feeling a bit quilty about earlier, but Louis feeling like he had tons hanging of his shoulder, hating himself for saying those things.

”You guys remember when we helped Zayn last time, right?” Liam was the first one to break the tension.

”Yeah, you mean the ageplay right?” Harry said, looking up from his plate.

”Yeah exactly, you don’t think we should start again? I mean if he’s stressed to this point, then we have to do something right now” 

”Yeah, let’s talk about it with him and if he is on for it then we’ll try? I mean, we stopped because we didn’t have the time with out new schedules, maybe he felt a bit forgotten or so?” Niall spoke up, and looked at the other a bit unsure.

”Yeah, we did kinda neglect that for him even when we knew that he liked it, a bit anyway” Harry said, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when he got stuck in the knots.

”But are everyone in with this? Is this okay for us all?” directly when the words left Liams mounth, everyone looked at Louis, who swallowed hard.

”I mean, I’m feeling guilty now when you put it like this, but we did neglect him, didn’t we? I wanna do it, I want to help him again” he took a deep breath, and looked up to look into the others eyes.

”I’m with you all in this, I want to help my best friend”


	4. Chapther 2: I want someone to take care of me.

”Hey Zayn, you awake?” the sun was shining through the windows and Zayn groaned and rolled over, forcing his eyes open to look at Harry in standing the doorway.

”Yeah, what do ya want?” he slurred since he had just been on the edge to go back to sleep when Harry decided to oh so kindly disturb him.

”Ehm, we have though about what you said yesterday, and we would like to try to help you” Harry pressed out, the words stumbling over each other and his speech much faster than his normally, little slower speech.

”Harry, I don’t know if-” Zayn started, sitting up in the bed and furrowing his brows.  
 ”Please, we want you to stay here, and you know that we’re willing to change things if you dislike them, and we haven’t understood how much you’ve helped us. I’m sure Louis feel guilty about yesterday too, and I just hope that he’ll get that stick out of his bum and apologize, cus you’re our brother Zee” Zayn just look at him, he didn’t really know what to say, of course he wanted to stay with them all because he loved them all to death, but he couldn’t think of anything they could do to help him really.

”Eh, I just don’t-”

”Please Zee, just try it” Harry was almost begging, and looked ready to get down on his knees in front of Zayn.

Stunned, Zayn nodded and Harry smiled, throwing himself on top of Zayn in the bed and hugged him tight, whispering ’thank you thank you thank you’ in his ear. Smiling, Zayn wrapped his arms around Harrys neck and they just laid like that for a bit, holding each other close.

They laid in the bed for some minutes before Harry sat up and tore the covers off of Zayn ”Come on, let’s get breakfast”, and Zayn followed him with a scowl.

/-/-/

Later when the boys had cleaned up after breakfast and they all cuddled up in the couch they decided to talk about it.

Breaking the tension, Liam slowly rubbed Zayns arm up and down before saying; ”hey Zee, let’s figure some things out”.

Louis, who sat on the loveseat beside the couch reached out with his foot and lightly kicked Zayns ankle ”hey man, we gotta talk.”

Sitting up, Zayn rubbed his tired eyes and scowled ”’bout what?”

”What we’re gonna do to help you”

”You guys don’t have to do anything you know? I don’t wanna be a burden” Zayn grumbles, looking down in his lap and keeping his gaze down.

”But we want to help, and we already know how, we’re gonna start ageplay with you again because it helped so much when we did it before” everyone held their breath as they carefully watched Zayns reaction. Sucking in a sharp breath, Zayn snapped his head up to look at the boys.

Standing up, he seemed to have lost control over his breathing and he became hot, too hot ”n-n-no guys, I-i’m fine. you don’t have t-to do that at-t all” he stumbled over his words, trying to make sense. Hurrying to leave the room, he runs to his own room and closes the door, breathing heavily and tears threatening to leak.

How could they joke about this, didn’t they understand that they already had leaved him alone with that? when they did it last time, they all promised to take care of him, but then they just stopped. They didn’t really give a sign that they stopped, just ignored the teary eyes he gave them and told him to clean up himself.

The boys had looked a bit worn out, and Zayn suspected that they couldn’t really handle to take care of themselves at the sam time they took care of him, so he decided to do as much as he could by himself, turning down thing that could be stressing to the boys and generally trying to help them. Maybe that’s why he was so extremely stressed now.

At the same time he knew that it was important that the boys was healthy, he really wanted someone to make sure he was healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! And I have a one-shot book, if you're interested! More info is in the book, and you can find it at my profile, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The boys didn'tt really know how to react, they had been sure that Zayn had wanted to do ageplay again, since it had helped him lots when they did it. Why didn't Zayn want to do it? Didn'tt he want to be better?

Of course they understood that it would be hard to start ageplay again, specially when they ended it so badly earlier. It was after all their own fault if Zayn refused ageplay, they were the ones who had leaved the bad memory of being alone in association to ageplay. But they had to do something to help Zayn, they didn'tt want him to leave because of he was stressed, they didn'tt want their dreams to turn into nightmares, but that was exactly what happened for Zayn right now, and no one had suspected a thing.

But they decided to let Zayn sleep on it, and they would talk to him tomorrow about it.



Louis woke up around midnight, confused as to why he was awake. But when he heard breaths of someone else in the room, he sat up and could finally make out the contours of someone standing beside his bed.

Hello? he said, sounding more than an question than he wanted it to be.

Can I- Can I sleep here? he heard Zayns accent and agreed, although he was confused to why but he decided not to ask.

Why? Louis asked, not really up for talking right now.

I just cant sleep Zayn said, fiddling with his finger and looking down at the floor.

Louis held up the covers for Zayn to come down under and then gathered him in his arms, to witch Zayn hid his face against his chest and pressed himself closer. If it was because of Louis was warm or because he needed someone to lean on, he didn'tt know himself.

When the morning came and Louis woke up he had a sleeping Zayn tangled in his arms and their legs tangled together. He looked down and smiled at the peaceful boy, his hair a morning-mess and his face looked as he had nothing to be sad about.

Just minutes later he started to stir, and Louis had to push him away when his hair tickled his chest. Blinking away the tiredness in his eyes and bringing his fisted hand up to his eyes Zayn looked around the room.

Wha- he started but got interrupted with a yawn.

You came here yesterday and said you couldn'tt sleep Louis explained, vaguely remembering the night before.

Oh right Zayn breathed out, not making any move to move from Louis embrace.

Zayn, theres something I want to ask you about yesterday he said and Zayn looked up to him, his eyes partly behind his eyes. 

Yeah, sure he said and sighned like he already knew what Louis was gonna say.

Why dont you want to go back to ageplay? Are you embarrassed?

Zayn shook his head and looked away from Louis, mumbling a small no and started to untangle their bodies. I just dont wanna do it he said and finally got loss from Louis and stood up again. He just had boxers on and Louis first though was if he missed the nappies, but Zayn just turned away and leaved the room, leaving Louis to think about what to do with the situation.


	6. Let's fix this

”How about if we just try it for like, a week? And if you still doesn’t want to then, we’ll stop it?” Liam was practically on his knees begging for Zayn to say yes, he was pretty sure he’d do anything for him to at least consider the though.

Zayn, however wasn’t on board with the idea. He clearly remembered what happened last time, and he knew it would happen again so why get his hopes up when he knew that they we’re gonna abandon him later? There wasn’t any point in it, no matter how much he wanted it.

”No, why do you guys even want to do it? You’re just doing this to get me to stay in the band and it’s just going to end with that I’m a burden for you. Maybe it’s time that I leave, I mean you guys wouldn’t lose much audience” Zayn shrugged, shifting against the wall he was leaned against and looking down at his feet. 

”No maybe not, but well lose a brother and we did enjoy the ageplay Zayn, why would you think something else? You wasn’t a burden and you’ll never be one” Liam buckled his knees slightly to get on eye-level with Zayn and lifted his chin up using his fingers.

”But you guys didn't enjoy it last time, you just stopped when things just started to be better, and you never gave me a reason to why you stopped” Zayn could feel his eyes start to burn and he quickly swept his sleeve over his face to remove the wetness.

”We did enjoy it, and we got a new schedule and I though we all we’re on board on stopping it? We did talk to you about it, didn’t we?” Liams eyes showed concern, suddenly not so sure that they actullly had talked with Zayn about this.

Gulping, Zayn shook his head and pushed himself of the wall.

”No, I guess you just forgot” he mumbled, making a move to leave the room but Liam spun his around and hugged him tightly, fitting his head in Liams neck.

”Oh god, I’m so sorry Zee, I though someone had told you” he felt awful. Of course Zayn wouldn’t want to start ageplay, they had everyone basically abandoned him last time.

”C’mon let’s cuddle on the sofa and we’ll talk to the other boys when they get home from the store, kay?” Liam kissed the boy’s head and practically carried him to the sofa since he wouldn’t let go of the tight grip now when he had Liam within reach.

”We’re gonna fix this, I promise” Liam mumbled against Zayn hair, letting the tired boy rest, laying on Liams chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me I'm sorry


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome home

When Louis, Harry and Niall came home they found the both boys still resting on the couch. Liam was half asleep and Zayn was out cold with a hand fisted in Liam's shirt. 

”Hey, what’s going on here? And why aren’t we invited to the cuddle-party?” Louis said in a teasing tone and bent over the sofa’s back so he could hover over Zayn. Liam tiredly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before finally focusing on the 3 boys standing in the room.

”Oh… hi” he yawned and stretched a bit, carefull to not wake Zayn up.

”Hi, what are you guys doing?” Harry says, leaning against to sofa beside Louis as he glanced down on the 2 boys.

”Oh, right…” Liam looked down at Zayn and smiled at the peaceful look he had while sleeping.

”Well, I talked a bit to Zayn and it turns out,” he looked up again and frowned, ”that no one actually told him that we were stopping with ageplay”

Zayn moved a bit and buried his face deeper in Liam's chest when Niall reached down and ran his fingers through his hair. 

”You mean he didn’t know?” he asked, looking at Zayn's small body wich such worry that Liam himself became a bit worried over Niall. Wich, is the complete wrong person to worry about now.

”Yeah, apparently he though we abandoned him because no one told him that we were gonna stop” Liam continued and now both Louis and Harry's faces matched Niall's worried one.

”But, didn’t we talk to him?” Harry asked as he looked down at Liam and Zayn. 

”Apperantly we didn’t make it clear enough for him to understand, and now we fucked up” Liam was rarely heard using swear words, and it wasn’t needed for the boys to understand that this was serious. 

”What are we gonna do? Do you think he wants to do it again?” Louis said.

”Maybe, if we explain to him that we really want to do it and that we enjoyed it last time. Maybe, if we get him to trust us again, he’ll want to try.”

”Yeah, and he was much more healthier when we did it than before we started it too. And we do want the best for him, but it’s up to him” Harry said, and the other boys agreed. Deciding to let Zayn sleep for as long as he needed, the boys (except Liam) spread out through the house doing what they wanted while waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me what's grammatically correct? Do I write Nialls Niall's or Nialls' in this sentence: "Liam continued and now both Louis and Harry's faces matched Niall's worried one."
> 
> Because I have no idea lmao. I'm trying my best with grammar on this but my first language is pretty different from English and I struggle with grammar in all languages. I'm looking for a beta-reader so it's be better for you guys to read, and I had someone who suggested to help me with that but she/he hasn't answered back :( (If you see this YouxArexBeautiful, I answered to your comment please reply so I know if I'll start searching for another beta-reader or if you can help me!)
> 
> I'm kinda stuck with this, and if you have any suggestions or something that can help me with this or that you want to read, please tell me! 
> 
> Hope you found this acceptable at least, and I'm so sorry that it took so long to write and because this short :( :).
> 
> \- UniSexual


	8. Chapter 8

Hell guys, I'm going to run over this quickly.

I won't write more on this story, and I will probably take it down from here too. Sorry to tell ya'll this but I don't have any motivation or creativity for this story anymore and I don't think it's fun to write on this anymore. I've had to force the last few chapters and I've been realizing that no, I'm not on a writing block. I just don't want to write this anymore.

Thank you all for reading this, and if you still want to read something I've written, I a few other stories (I'll put them below)

Thank you for understanding and I hope to see you in the comments on my other stories or if you'd just enjoy my works.

Other Stories:

(you can just clic on my profile and see all the stories there lol)

 

[Take care of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3529004): Zianourry (Zayn/Liam/Harry/Louis/Niall)  (Ageplay)

Niall do have problems, but he isn't doing anything to stop them. Finally, the boys decide to step in and help him.

 

[It's going to be alright Zayn.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5330489): No romantic ship. Focusing on Louis and Zayns friendship after that Zayn have left.

”Zayn, there’s news and- and you need to get here”

”Paul, it’s 3 in the morning, is it important or can I go back to sleep. And remember, I’m not even in the band anym-”

”No, there’s… something’ve happened. And you need to get to the hospital, now.”

 

Some One Shots I have written too:

[1D One-Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5045866)

[I love you Lou, do you love me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5334959)

[Why do people hate us Louis?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5438834)

[That crushing feeling...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5555276)

[Whatever you have](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5602822)

[Tear my heart out and see if I care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5858386)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my new ageplay fanfic (Zayn centric) I don't really know how this will be, but I guess we'll take it as it comes? If you have any idea or anything, feel free to comment them now even if the story really haven't started yet haha. And feel free to comment durin the story too! Specially ideas and feedbacks!
> 
> You can read my other ageplay story (niall centric) while waiting for this if you want! It's in my profile or in this link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3529004


End file.
